


Ojos Asi

by ifreet



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Forger has many meanings, Gen, Inception Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Peter knew this was a bad idea -- not that he'd never taken El into the dream before, every agent brought the work home at some point and while that wasn't exactly condoned, it was understood. But he'd never taken her into a dream with anyone else before. Much less an internationally known criminal.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojos Asi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dessert_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert_first/gifts).



Peter knew this was a bad idea -- not that he'd never taken El into the dream before, every agent brought the work home at some point and while that wasn't exactly condoned, it was understood. But he'd never taken her into a dream with anyone else before. Much less an internationally known criminal.  
  
But he also knew this was their best shot. Something had gone amiss with the Rieke forge -- and El had met the real Rieke and had an eye for interpersonal nuance. She'd be able to tell Neal what had rung wrong enough to shake Schmidt's belief in the dream so badly they'd barely gotten out undetected. If the second warrant came through, Neal's forgery would have to be perfect.  
  
(That El was completely  _fascinated_  with the idea of what Neal could do in dreams was neither here nor there.)  
  
Still, the trepidation Peter was feeling manifest in the dream in small things - sharp edges, stiff lines, and a wind that trembled the windows before he wrestled it under control -- things that El would likely overlook while adjusting to the dream and Neal would be too smart to mention. Not that it stopped him from shooting Peter a sharp look as he walked over to join them.   
  
"Hello, Elizabeth," he said, in soothing tones. "Now, I don't want to worry you, but –"  
  
"I'm dreaming," she broke in. Her eyes were laughing.   
  
"Ah." Neal recovered quickly, shooting Peter another look, this one more assessing. Possibly approving. "Most people have trouble realizing until they've built up some experience."  
  
El shrugged, and Peter smiled. "She's quick."  
  
Neal changed -- disconcerting and indescribable no matter how often Peter saw it -- and smiled Peter's smile. "Then let's do this, people."  
  
El  _clapped_. "Neal, that's amazing." Peter made a disgruntled face -- he knew because Neal made it right back -- because he hated when Neal did him, the way he could never tell if he's mocking or flattering or honestly saw Peter that way.   
  
"Show her the Rieke," he grumbled.  
  
Neal's eyes reverted briefly to his own more brilliant blue, before he nodded and let the forge run over him like water.


End file.
